A Donnel Tale: A Moonlight Night with an Ornery Witchtit
by StrangeSlashficiton
Summary: Young Donnel wants nothing more than a bevy of beauties by his side throughout battle. when faced with the opportunity, he learns about women and some other interesting stuff Warning: country slang and 'freaky dragon tongue'
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for young Donnel, as he trained mercilessly for the upcoming battle. All afternoon he practiced his parries and lunges, wielding his lance and keeping his copper pot atop his head. Chrom and the other shepherds battled each other farther away, knocking each other down, jabbing body parts and screaming in each other's faces. Donnel preferred to practice alone, he needed no one else to target but his own being. He would go from pathetic farm boy to celebrated hero and case nova, and learning to be alone was the first step, even though it might stunt his already nonexistent social skills.

"Excuse me? Donnel? You're not alone. I've been here the whole time." whispered Kellam from behind him.

"WOWEE! I didn't even realize. Kellam…how did you..?"

"You've been talking to yourself Donnel. I heard every word."

Donnel backed up. There was stuff he REALLY shouldn't have heard…

"Besides Donnel, if you really want to make out with Nowi, remember she's like 500 years old. You must really want to go after those cougars. Also, remember her freaky dragon tongue."

"OKAY. I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE." Donne attempted to push Kellams large and formidable figure out of his way, but we should remember that Kellam weighs as much as a baby rhinoceros, and Donnel retains the strength of a very, very wet noodle.

"Fine, I'll leave. But remember…you'd be committing bestiality Donnel."

"Leave now, ya ornery witch tit."

Kellam sighed. "I will never understand your country slang."

Kellam lumbered away to be ignored again, except instead of just Donnel it would the other Shepherds. Donnel returned to his practice, thinking about what Kellam meant by 'freaky dragon tongue'. What in tarnation did that mean? Was it long and scaly...? Hmm, he could handle it. Donnel then stopped and stared at the other shepherds, specifically the females. Nowi, Cordelia, Sumia, even Miriel could be a potential match for the young farm boy. They were all fine specimens, but he couldn't even talk to women. They were alien creatures. Especially Nowi, she was exceptionally different. From anything Donnel could imagine.

'Freaky dragon tongue'…he still didn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

As Donnel woke up the next day, and he remembered the dream he'd had the previous night.

He was lying in his tent as Nowi entered, and she wore nothing than her bra and panties, and sat on his bed. She then climbed over top of him, sticking that freaky, not so little tongue and rubbing it across his tanned face. He reached up touching her, cold, reptilian face and arching his back as if he was possessed.

"Oh Nowi," he murmured, "I've been waiting for this for so long. I just want to stick my fingers in your dragon mouth and feel that…"

He heard a low voice, "Freaky dragon tongue…IT'S BEASTIALITY"

In shock, Donnel looked up and instead of seeing the half naked dragon woman, he saw Kellam…WEARING NOWIS UNDERWEAR.

"Put your fingers in my mouth Donnel…MAKE ME YOUR ORENY WITCHTIT."

Donnel screamed, trying to push the window licker off of his frail, noodle, body, but Kellam just kept running his fingers through Donnels' curly, country hair. Kellam went into a crabwalk on the boys' body. He then leaned over, and stuck his long tongue into Donnels' left ear.

"Do you like my tongue Donnel? Because it really, really, likes your ear. Mmm, delicious…"

Donnel started to cry, he felt like his was in the village's prison again. Kellam was star struck for Donnel, and he wanted to kiss him. He pouted his lips and then moved closer and closer and closer…

Then he woke up. Donnel was coated in sweat that smelled of pee and maple syrup, and he had tears on his pillow. It was the worst nightmare of his life. He never wanted to see Kellam again.

"Hey, good morning Donnel, it's me, Kel.."

"SCREW OFF YOU ORENY WITCHTIT WINDOW LICKER!"

Kellam then left immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

As Donnel shook off the shock of his horrific nightmare, he dressed into his armor and exited the tent. He smelled the fresh morning grass and put his hands on his hips. The shock of Kellam in lingerie quickly faded away, and it was replaced with a longing for a fresh day. He approached the mess hall and saw his fellow army men getting their breakfasts. Panne had her carrots, Chrom with sausages and Nowi with a pile of raw steaks. Donnel filed in line behind Cordelia, and looked down.

 _'Wowee! Man, Chrom doesn't know what he's missing. Her ass looks so good in that chainmail, it's not even funny.'_

Cordelia turned around, and shot Donnel the dirtiest look imaginable. She then huffed, and stepped out of the line.

"Stupid perv," she said under her breath. "Go suck a dick."

Donnel stepped ahead in the line and watched her leave. She stopped before exiting the tent, stared at Chrom for a creepily long 4 minutes and left. Donnel felt a tad guilty, but at least he got to see her ass for a longer amount of time. Up, down, up down. Man…he mentally added Cordelia to his 'to do' list. It was too crowded and stuffy in the mess hall, so he took his lunch outside. He heard Chrom with the other shepherds discussing something with Robin, Frederick, Lissa, Vaike, and Maribelle.

"So afterward, she leaves my tent right? And I guess she didn't know it was me…and it turns out…IT WAS FREDERICK! I was so hammered I didn't even know it was him! I guess I deserved it. But moral of the story, if you want a fun time, Frederick can help you out." Robin took his fingers and held them in a v and stuck his tongue through and wiggled it. "Like seriously, Chrom, dude, this chick was hotter than an arcfire."

Donnel stopped. _'Frederick knows how to help a guy out…'_ Could Frederick get some hot babe to come to his tent? It was a worth a shot to ask. But Frederick was so…weird. He was absolutely obsessed with Chrom, and Donnel once witnessed Frederick taking part of Chrom's cape, burning it, and snorting the ashes. But if Donnel wanted to get action badly enough…Frederick was the guy. He'd think about it.

Donnel left the tent and noticed Cordelia on the edge of camp, then forgot all emotion surrounding their encounter, and eat his lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

As Donnel ate his soup and bread, he stared creepily at Cordelia from a distance and wondered what she was thinking about. She looked out annoyed, and shoveled food into her mouth at a fast pace. _'That's not the only thing she'll be shoveling into her mouth soon.'_ He thought, and ran his long tongue over his flat lips. She caught him staring again and turned bright red. She flipped up her dainty middle finger at him. Cordelia then shoved her small loaf of bread in her satchel, and ran away. He sighed, and watched her ass again.

"Hey Donnel, can I sit here?" he heard a voice from behind hm.

NOWI! She was there, in all her beautiful glory. Her long blond greenish hair hung behind her slender, pale shoulders, and her boobs were busting out of her small bra. Her pointed ears were perked up today, and Donnel wondered if that was a innuendo in itself.

"Sure N-nowi. S-s-sit r-right d-d-own." He stuttered. She sat incredibly close to him, and laid her slender legs in front of him. They looked like porcelain to him, pale and perfect looking. She wore her pink heart garter belt, and her panties, just like they looked in the dream. Except this time Kellams' meaty legs weren't clogging them.

"So…I saw that you were training alone. Why were you alone? Even when Kellam was with you, you shooed him away."

"I reckon that I don't like much kumpney." Donnel admitted. "That feller's been it with an ugly stick."

Nowi giggled her high pitched laugh and smiled. "You're really funny Donnel."

"Aw shucks. Thanky you Nowi, I don't use my yapper much."

"Oh, I notice you're always kinda quiet. Hey, you can always talk with me if you need company."

Donnel watched her infamous tongue dart in and out in her mouth.

 _'Oh yeah, that's what I like to see.'_ He thought. _Oh Nowi…you're so hot.'_

"Anyway Donnel, I gotta go into town. Maybe we can train together. Come by my tent tomorrow night and we can practice some stuff."

Nowi stood up and wiped dirt of her almost non-existent clothing, and walked back toward the group of tents.

Now he was excited. Practice stuff…what kind of stuff?


	5. Chapter 5

Donnel could not wait to see what Nowi had in store for him. Was she interested in him? He was interested in her. Would anyone think it was weird? What if she wanted to do stuff with him, and other people found out? Gregor would probably kill him, and everyone knew that Gregor wanted to be with Nowi. But Donnel was just an innocent, stupid, country boy, while Gregor was huge, Russian, and muscular. He would risk it all to be with Nowi, her body was perfect in every angle. Her smooth legs, curvy figure and full chest made him want to see her with nothing on at all. All the girls in camp were pretty sexy, and he wanted to get with all of them, but Nowi would be first, the very first girl on his to-do list.

"Donnel!" he heard another voice from behind.

Chrom sauntered up behind him, wiping away breakfast from his lips.

"Oh howdy Chrom. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, just looking around camp. Looking for Sumia. Have you seen her?"

Donnel shrugged, "Nope, sorry. I ain't seen her round these parts. Maybe she's in her tent. Why are ya looking?"

Chrom swallowed hard. He looked from side to side worridly, then leaned in closely to Donnel. His breath smelled like eggs.

"Well, I have to do this in secret, don't tell Frederick…I'm asking Sumia to marry me."

Donnel smiled, although he didn't believe in monogamy. "That's nice…but Chrom I have one question."

"Yes Donnel?" He responded confidently.

"You've talked to her three times."

Chrom abruptly stopped. He thought about it. They'd only talked three times? Really? Was he crazy?

"It has to be more than that."

"Nope," Donnel responded calmly. "Three times. I've seen every time."

Chrom looked down at his ring. "Well, then what do I do?"

Donnel stopped and thought. "I think you should go bang some spring chickens, and forget about Sumia. Throw that thing away and give up. She's clusmy, and her boobs are small."

Chrom smiled. "You give really good advice Donnel. What the fuck am I doing with this? I can still be a sexy bachelor! I don't need a person to rule by, fuck, I don't even want kids! Thank you Donnel!"

He sauntered away happily, and Donnel was glad that he helped someone out

Someone watched Donnel and Chrom talking, and she laughed to herself from behind the bush she was hiding behind of. Donnel couldn't convince Chrom to never settle down, the future depended on it. She needed to be born, or the world would fall apart. She couldn't let Donnel convince Chrom the second time, or else he'd doom them all. And Chrom would get hitched no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Donnel was confident for his secret meeting with the manakete seductress Nowi. What would he do? What would _she_ do? He wanted to try out some new things with her. Maybe she would lie on top of him and feel the bulge in his pants? Maybe she would run her long tongue up and down his arms and legs, pushing her small palms into his chest and wrapping her legs around him. Oh, all this imagining made Donnel excited. He sat on his sleeping bag and imagined what he would do to her. He could move his hands up and down her body, feeling every curve and dip in her skin and the warmth that would come with it. He'd reach up and then fondle her breasts, just like he wanted to. She then run her dainty fingers through his curly hair, and maybe she'd spit in it.

No, wait, that was nasty,

Outside, Donnel heard everyone practicing once again. The thrusts and parries, body slamming and wrestling. He peeked out to see Chrom pinning Frederick on the dirt ground. Chrom was yelling a victory cry, while Frederick lay there, still with a pleased look on his face. _'Oh, Frederick would like that,'_ thought Donnel. _'He's so in love with Chrom he'd do anything to get underneath.'_ Donnel then caught Frederick's half closed eye, and Frederick winked at him, and licked his dry lips slowly with his pinkish tongue. Donnel immediately withdrew.

 _'And I thought I was the only horny one,'_ he thought again. _'Everyone around this camp just wants to bone each other.'_

Donnel got up and started pacing around. He couldn't stop thinking about Nowi. Would she do some sort of weird clothes-removing thing? Maybe give him a lap dance? Would she do some sort of strip tease and giggle while sliding off her panties? They wouldn't do it just yet. He'd wait a bit, be a gentleman. If he'd learned anything from living in a small farming village and watching livestock all day, it was that animals and people both have urges to procreate. So naturally, it was normal that he wanted to fuck Nowi…along with every girl in camp.

Except Tharja. Tharja was way, way, creepier than anyone else in camp. But he had to admit; her ass was better than Cordelias', or anyone else's in camp for that matter. She had a way of casting dark magic spells that she stuck her butt out in just the right angle. He'd even seen Robin air hump behind her in battle one time.

Robin was probably the horniest guy in camp, besides even Donnel or Frederick (even though Frederick wanted Chrom). He could get any woman he wanted, but he usually focused on maidens in villages they stayed in, rather than the female members of the army. He once admitted to Donnel that he was scared that their strength would break his wiener in two, so he settled for the dainty, weak minded girls in villages (even though he said they all looked the same, no matter where the army traveled). He'd wondered how many times Robin had had sex, before he lost his memory, and now afterward. He must have been a master by now. Maybe before Donnel got with Nowi, he could ask Robin how to tip the scales…


	7. Chapter 7

It was nightfall by the time he arrived that the slit opening of Nowi's canvas tent. There was a faint glow form from inside, and he could see Nowi's silhouette as she…undressed? He watched from the outside as she slid off her bra and panties, and he reached into his pants, but stopped himself.

"Remember your self control Donnel." He whispered.

He swallowed hard. Now it was time. Time to go in there, and bang her. Oh how Donnel had waited for this moment. He then cleared his throat, and pulled back the tent flap.

Nowi sat there, fully naked. Donnel had a heart attack.

Her body was amazing, with long legs and huge breasts. Her hair was fully down, and it reached past her ass easily. Her skin looked like cold ice, and she awkwardly reached to cover her exposed form.

"Donnel! I didn't know you were coming so soon!" she said, and he could tell she was easily flustered. His skin went a bright scarlet colour, and he stumbled back.

"Oh Nowi! I'm so sorry…um…ah…umm, I guess I'll be back later then!"

He awkwardly turned around, and attempted to rush out, but something pulled him back in.

"You…don't have to go so soon." She whispered.

His face turned into an even darker shade of red. Was she actually serious? What was all that was the embarrassment?

"Donnel…are you a virgin?"

The million-dollar question.

"I've umm, never, had, umm…sex." He stammered out. Instantly, Nowi began unbuttoning his shirt, and sliding it off.

"You have a really nice body Donnel." She whispered again. "Mind if I do something quick?"

He shook his head no. No words could form in his extremely dry mouth.

She placed her face into his shoulder, and stuck out her tongue. It was…cold and warm? It felt like snakeskin, strangely patterned and bumpy. That's when she rubbed it all over his shoulder, covering it in a thin layer of wetness. How long was it? Was it a normal tongue? Or like, a snake tongue? He couldn't tell at this point.

"Want to kiss me?" She giggled.

He nodded yes.

Nowi placed her full lips onto his and slid her mouth open, sneaking a bit of her tongue into his.

 _'I should really do the same thing she's doing. I don't want to fuck this up.'_

He opened his mouth as well, slipping in his tongue as well, and she pouted her lips and began to suck on it.

In and out, in and out, in and out. It felt like a vacuum was stuck down his throat. How did she think this was hot? It was hell!

 _'Maybe if I suck on hers, she'll stop it.'_

He started placing his lips around her tongue, and she stuck it down his throat.

He started choking on it.


End file.
